This invention relates to a reel bat for harvesting equipment such as combines or swathers and more particularly to a reel bat which is comprised of a plastic material and which has elongated reinforcing members embedded therein and extending substantially the entire length thereof.
Initially, reel bats for harvesting equipment such as combines or swathers were formed from wood. The wood reel bats perform their intended function very well but are easily broken should the bat strike a rock or dirt clump. To overcome the breakage problem associated with wood reel bats, metal bats have been provided. However, the metal bats also are easily bent or broken. Further, the metal bats are quite expensive to manufacture.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide a reel bat which is comprised of plastic.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a reel bat comprised of plastic material and which has reinforcing members embedded therein to strengthen the reel bat.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a reel bat of the type described which is economical of manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.